


A Wish Come True

by Kalua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Azure Moon, Post-Canon, Tower of the Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: It's Garreg Mach's 1001-year anniversary, but one of the lions is absent from the festivities...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Wish Come True

Byleth strolled through the monastery, looking for Dimitri. He hadn’t been in his room, and not by the stables, either. Tonight was Garreg Mach’s 1001-year anniversary; now that the war was finally over, they had time for a truly magnificent celebration. All of the former Blue Lion class was dancing and enjoying themselves—all but one.

On a hunch, Byleth went to the Tower of the Goddess. She remembered the rumor she once heard, that if a man and a woman wished the same thing of the Goddess, the wish would be granted. Byleth and Dimitri had met there before, but had never come around to making their wish; maybe now was the time.

“So this is where you were.” Byleth walked over to Dimitri.

He gave her a weak smile. “I wondered if you’d come looking for me.”

“Of course I came.” Byleth took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just… Thinking.” He took a deep breath.

“You’re still not sure about being king, are you?”

Dimitri looked surprised, as if he hadn’t expected her to figure it out so easily.

Byleth cupped Dimitri’s face with her hand. “You’ll do well, trust me. And I’ll be right by your side, I promise.”

Dimitri laid his hand above hers. “Thank you.” He chuckled. “How is it that whenever I need someone, you’re there to lend me your hand?”

Instead of an answer, Byleth stretched upwards to press her lips against Dimitri’s. “Perhaps for the same reason you’re always there for me. Because I love you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri blushed, as if he hadn’t heard her say it a hundred times before. “I love you, too,” he said and leaned down to give her another kiss.

Maybe they didn’t need their wish. After all, it had already come true.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the favorite ship of a friend of mine, so I figured I'd try it out xD


End file.
